dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Izanami-no-Mikoto (Solarverse)
Izanami-no-Mikoto is the Shinto Goddess of Creation and Death, and is one of the major antagonists in the later chapters of the fanfiction story, [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10036586/36/High-School-DxD-Rise-of-The-Solar-God High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God].''' History (Izanami first appears in chapter 35) Izanami-no-Mikoto is a primordial Shinto Goddess of Creation, as well as the sister and wife to Izanagi-no-Mikoto. When both her and Izanagi were summoned into existence, they helped stir the oceans on the Bridge of the Heavens, and settled down with Izanagi on Earth on their island Onogoro. On their first marriage ceremony she made the mistake of speaking to Izanagi first, so the ritual had to be repeated so that he would speak first. After the second ceremony she birthed various deities. One day, however, Izanami gave birth to Hi-no-Kagutsuchi the Deity of Fire, and died from the severe burns of the flames that had blazed throughout her body. Upon death, her body and spirit were sent to Yomi, the Shinto version of the Underworld. Izanami ate from the furnace of Yomi, and asked the Gods of the Underworld to let her go. Izanami made efforts to make Izanagi promise not to look at her when he came to retrieve her, but Izanagi did not listen. As a result, Izanagi was greeted by the sight of Izanami's rotting corpse with the Eight Thunders protruding from her body, and the Shinto God immediately fled in terror. Feeling betrayed and ashamed by Izanagi, Izanami sent the Yomotsu-Shikomes, the Thunders and Yomotsu-Ikusas after him. After quickly escaping, Izanagi sealed the entrance to Yomi with a boulder, and Izanami cried, "Why did you do such a thing to me?! You betrayed me!! Remove this boulder this instant or I'll kill 1000 of your subjects everyday!" Izanagi countered, "For every 1000 you kill, 1500 shall be born in their place!" and thus their marriage had come to an end, starting the transition of Izanami becoming the Yomotsugami, the Goddess of the Land of the Dead. Wanting revenge against Izanagi for trapping her in Yomi for all eternity, Izanami melded her consciousness with the ambiance of the supernatural world , and became driven by her desire to cause suffering and destruction to Izanagi through his descendants. One such descendant of Izanagi, happened to be Issei Hyoudou, the son of Amaterasu, who Izanami quickly targets in a vain attempt to make Izanagi pay for what he did to her. Appearance Initially, Izanami-no-Mikoto had the appearance of a woman with pale skin and short black hair, with a long strand of frayed hair that laid across her face. She also possessed soft eyes that were colored purple with a hint of blue within them. Upon being trapped in Yomi, Izanami resembled the visage of a corpse-like figure, due to consuming the fruits of the Underworld. Later on, when she is encountered by Issei Hyoudou, Izanami's body seems to have slightly regenerated; albeit with abnormal qualities. Her black hair, once wavy and refined, now lay flat against her face, and her skin became a ghoulish pale white, with her eyes sunken to the point of complete blackness and emptiness. Personality Izanami-no-Mikoto is a wrathful and ominous deity who has devoted herself to having absolute ferocious hatred for Izanagi-no-Mikoto, her estranged brother deity and former partner in Creation. Her hatred is of such a severe degree that she seeks nothing more than to cause suffering and destruction upon not only Izanagi, but to his descendants as well. This hatred would later extend itself to one of Izanagi's descendants; Issei Hyoudou, the child of Amaterasu. Due to being trapped in Yomi for over millenia, Izanami's sanity severely deteriorated, and she became psychologically and mentally unstable; her former personality overwhelmed by her anger and melancholy. She also expressed intense jealousy towards Izanagi, due to him having the chance to continue his family lineage without her. Izanami was also a very petty Goddess, as she placed Izanagi's wrongdoings onto Issei and targeted him, despite the fact that Issei had absolutely nothing to do with the events that ended with Izanagi sealing Izanami in Yomi in the first place. Upon meeting Issei Hyoudou for the first time, Izanami's emotions became rampant and out of control. Her personality driven by a combination of her hatred towards Izanagi, along with her 'grandmotherly' feelings towards Issei, clashed against the last remnants of her sanity. She constantly berated Issei, and mockingly referred to him as her 'adorable little grandson'. Underneath Izanami's cruel and psychotic exterior, was the fragile shell of a scorned woman betrayed by her husband. Due to Izanagi sealing her, Izanami has become utterly broken and melancholic, having remained alone and without freedom for so long. While yelling at Issei for what his grandfather did to her, Izanami openly wept with genuine tears, her sadness revealing the remains of her former personality. When she is freed from Yomi and purified from its effects (courtesy of Issei), Izanami's personality changes drastically. Upon recovering in Takamagahara, the negative emotions that Izanami harbored while dwelling in the Underworld disappeared entirely, leaving only a sense of melancholy and frailness. She is also far more calm and rational than before; the exception being that the very mention of Izanagi causes her to momentarily lose her composure. Her feelings regarding Issei also changes, with her hatred permanently dissipated, and replaced by utmost gratitude and familial affection towards Issei for freeing her from Yomi. Powers & Abilities '''Tier: 'at least 3-B' | high 4-A ' | '''low '''4-B' '''Origin: 'Japanese Mythology '''Age: very old, though still a lot younger than Creation.' Gender: '''Female '''Classification: '''Deity, Kami, Japanese Goddess, Goddess of Yomi, Goddess of Creation and Death '''Embodiment of Death: As one of the two most powerful Greater Kami in the Shinto Pantheon, Izanami is a vastly powerful Shinto Goddess whose very soul actualizes personification and government over death, especially in those of Takamagahara's creations and the multiverses it materialized in, the ideas and mindscapes they materialized from as well as the rest of the Shinto Pantheon barring Izanagi. Izanami's cosmic authority over death is not necessarily just cessation relating to life, but it encompasses extinction in general including destruction, nothingness, silence and other countless associated forces. Trivia * Her appearance is based off Hisana Kuchiki ''from ''Bleach. Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Canon Female Characters Category:Non-Canon Creatures Category:Gods Category:Solarverse